The 14
by ladybug51010
Summary: ok i am awful at summrays but here it goes... the 13 main gods and 1 minor god children go on a quest to save the world this takes place after the 7 and i am going say they're maybe 20 and left camp all right go to Rick Riordan rated t just in case sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes .i update will put up the frist chapter if i get a reveiw saying its a good idea :D
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this story is about 14 deimgods going on a qeust to save the world i got entries for my i need oc so i ready start posting for the story soon .thank all the people who pm or reveiwed .they were great entries but i could have 14 deimgods from diffrent gods .if it helps you will be mentioned just not go on the quest sorry :C i starting i want to write at least 1,000 words each time. i am deeply sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism hope it will be out soon :D**

** ~ ladybug51010 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Hola, cómo esta usted?**

**Not all the characters who are in my book are in this chapter… sorry just a taste :) Ok so here is first chapter I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Percy say the disclaimer**

**Percy: no **

**Me: I will reveal your secret**

**Percy: you wouldn't…**

**Me: :) Percy still sleeps with a…**

**Percy: NO! Ok ladybug51010 does not own anything expect Aveline O'Bryan …..**

**Ave: someone call?**

**Percy: no…..****Rick Riordan owns the plot**** and thanks everyone for their Oc's entries**

**Me: now the first chapter **

**Percy: *mumbles* I hate you **

**Me: :)**

**Chapter 1 Aveline's P.O.V**

I walked out in freezing December temperatures with only my dad's light warming me. "Hey dad" I say quietly trying to just walk to the lake. I pulled my red 'bad kitty' sweatshirt past my panda gloves, trying to keep warm. I slowly trailed down the path to the lake. Coming up to the lake, I saw my best friend (and half sister), Keya Pattern or most know as "Key".

Her blond, long hair framed her slim body. There was still sleep in her bright blue eyes much like mine. She still had on her red cow PJ pants dad sent her for her 15th birthday a month ago and had hastily put on her lavender ski jacket, zipped all the way up to block out the cold. She looked at me and smiled and we stood in comfortable silence.

All of a sudden the early morning silence was interrupted by a high pitch scream. Key and I were about to get out our bows when a voice screamed "Robert Stoll you get back here!" Key and I snickered. Robert Stoll was a grandchild of Hermes. Jenny Chase was the daughter of Athena. They both had crushes on each other forever but were just too blind to see it. "Jenny and Robert sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" I whispered so mainly Key could hear, she laughed and we headed back to our cabin to get ready for breakfast.

We walked in shaking everyone awake on our way to our bunk. Finally, we got to our bunk. I got out my never ending duffel my other best friend, Scarlett Serpvine, daughter of Aphrodite, got me for my tenth birthday last year. I opened it taking out my towel, 4 in 1 soap, brush, and clothes. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I walked in and walk behind a shower stall peeling off my Pj's and sweatshirt soon missing their warmth; I turned on the shower walking in steaming water washing my hair, body and face. I walked out in 3 minutes and dried off. I brushed my hair, braided it and put on my blue-gray beanie. I slipped on my camp-half blood shirt, my grey sweater; stone wash jeans, and aqua Converse. I finished my outfit by putting on my bow bracelet, camp necklace, and my black ray ban glasses. I made my bed and put my duffle away. I slipped on my navy ski jacket and put on my awesome panda gloves. Just then Key came out of the bathroom. She looked pretty (as always) I knew 20 guys who had a crush on her but she was clueless. She was wearing aqua jeans, gray boots and a cream long sleeved t-shirt. She had on her camp necklace and her golden hair was in a French braid. She put on her jacket and looked at me "ready?" she asked, I smiled as if to say "ready". She smiled and we walked to the dining pavilion.

We walked in and the smell of food hit me. Scarlett or 'Little Hood' as we called her, waved at me I lipped "good morning" and she smiled then returned to her yogurt. I got in line getting some fruit loops, an apple and a small plate of grapes for my dad. We walked over to the Apollo table, sat down, and then I asked my cup for some orange juice with no pulp. Chiron smiled at everyone then called tables one by one to make offering to the gods. When our table was called I got up with my plate of grapes. "For Apollo" I whispered and dropped them in. I sat back down and began to eat the best cereal ever…. Fruit Loops. I quickly finished, drank my orange juice and ate my apple and headed off to start cabin clean up.

I got to the Apollo cabin and my OCD started kicking in. Now most demigods have ADHD and dyslexia but I had OCD and dyslexia. Not going to lie, it sucks. I walked in started making everyone's bed. Then I picked up dirty clothes folded them and put them on my bed. Then I take out 3 wash baskets setting them down slowly then separated the darks, lights, and color to take to the wash cabin to clean after. Then I cleaned all the windows with Windex and paper toils, then I swifter the floor first under the beds than, then the main floor, and finally under the rug. Stepped back frowning it was not perfected but the next thing toke forever and a day: the bathroom. I had to I cleaned the showers, counter tops, the toilets and put away everyone's toiletries in their assigned cubby. I walked in seeing it a mess. "Add floors to the list" I mumbled. I grabbed my bag of cleaning supplies and started slowly cleaning the floor. Key walked while I was anger at the cake of soap Liam, my 17 year old brother, dropped on the floor this morning when walking out of the shower, would not come off the ground. I stepped back to make sure nothing was out of Order ,then key walked in. "you did a great job" I frowned "I wasn't finished" I said. I was about to give her my long list that I still had to do but she just chuckled. "Come on let's go or we are going to be late for sword fighting lessons" she said. Man she knew how to get me away from cleaning. I could not be late it was impossible for me. Last time I was late for something I broke crying in the middle of the room. Not a good idea for me to be late. I threw my cleaning supplies all in the cabinet, still in perfect position and grabbed my coat and the laundry baskets piling them and putting them under my arm. "Can we stop by the laundry house?" I asked. She smiled and said "I knew you figure out were not going to be late "she said and we took the trail to the laundry house.

**It was just more of taste because it has been taking so long for the first chapter so ya hope you liked preview sort of thing and just remember not all the characters who are going to be on the quest are in this chapter****Review!(btw Aveline will not be on the Quest but she will give what is going on at camp if anything exiting happens)also sorry for any mistakes**


End file.
